My Only Hope
by alchemichelper101
Summary: "I swore I won't care for anyone ever again." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. Spinning around, he turned to her with a look of great distress. "Then you just have to come along."
1. Cherry Blossoms

A/N: A story inspired by the song "My Only Hope" by Miguel Escueta. One of my favorite songs….

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…I suck in grammar too much to even dream that I own it…(completely irrelative, I know)

Well…read and review!

Chapter 1 – Cherry blossoms

* * *

Petals twirled about in the gentle breeze, each falling petal joining the others to carpet the ground like a soft pink blanket. Cool air whirled around even the sun was high, the lines of towering trees serving as a big umbrella to shield anyone who would like to walk below them. Shadows of the tree's leaves danced around the whole place, giving out a serene atmosphere.

A bench was placed at the very center of the paradise. It was made out of used chunks of woods, which were probably stolen. The back of the seat is painted with black letter that says 'SIKAMURA' in a lousy writing wherein no one can read it unless you'll look hardly at it. The seat was obviously smoothened with sand paper, dots of its old red paint still decorating it. The legs were cut unequally, with the back leg on the right is shorter than the other three. It looks like the bench was only made out of the need to have somewhere to sit on.

Tranquility lingered through out the garden of cherry blossom trees, only the melodic chirping of birds and rhythmic blow of the wind sounding the place with life and calmness.

"What do you mean you can't pick me up?" A shrilled voice of a girl broke through the peace like rock to mirror, making some birds flop their wings hastily to fly away from the sudden disturbance.

Her blond locks sway about behind her shoulders, a red headband holding back her bangs from falling to her blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt that hugged her curves tightly and black skirt that reached to her thighs and swirled about with her steps, the wind playing with it to tickle the sides of her legs.

She adjusted the bag strap in her left shoulder without spilling the orange juice in her left hand, her phone stuck in her ear with her right one as she continued to listen to the other person's explanation through her mobile for not picking her up.

"Sorry Winry, but I just have to shop in this new store. It'll close at three o' clock so I don't have much time!" A much girly voice squealed from the other line and Winry had to back her phone a little bit to save her eardrum. She raised her left wrist to glance at the time.

"It's only twelve. You have lots of time so get your ass here and pick me up already!" The blonde exclaimed with gritted teeth as she continued with her vehement strides, making some pink petals to fly away from her path like they were afraid to be thrashed by her wrath.

"But it'll take thirty minutes to do that and another thirty minutes to go back to the store." A girl with shoulder – length brown hair explained pleadingly to her friend, her right hand holding out a lavender cardigan while her left one held the phone to her ear.

"So? You have still two hours to shop." Winry's voice rang loudly from the phone, making the girl frown instead of answering back. She's a girl, right? She should understand things like this…

Winry stopped from her angry marches, as she heard nothing from the other line. She hoisted her navy blue shoulder bag up and glared at nothing.

"Don't tell me two hours is not enough for you to shop one store?" It wasn't a question. She admits that she also takes hours when it comes to shopping, especially tools. But that's because she tours at least five to six stores to find everything she needs.

But two hours for one store? What the hell will she do? Buy the whole shop?

"Winry…" Her friend whined through the phone. Winry sighed tiredly. It's always like this. God she can almost see her eyes begging like a puppy.

"Kellie! I just arrived from Riseembool and I'm frickin' tired! I need some sleep because I haven't got one for three days!" She shrieked at her friend Kellie through the black cell phone, almost crushing the plastic cup in her other hand. It's true; she's been sleepless for a couple of days because of the rock – like seats of the train. The thin black lines under her eyes prove enough.

"But…the clothes are really awesome!" Kellie begged. Winry can imagine her watery eyes now. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed with disapproval.

"No. Pick. Me. Up. NOW." She said slowly and dangerously, and it's Kellie's turn to see Winry's sharp blue eyes in her mind's eye. She shivered and reconsidered her plans.

"Okay..okay…But one more hour. Pleeeasssseeee?" She supplicated like a child asking for an ice cream.

Winry began to tap her foot, her grip on her phone tightening with the shortage of her patience.

"Kellie…" The way she said her name explains it all – No.

"I promise I'll be there after an hour! Pretty please! I won't be late!" She promised, hugging her newly – picked tank top in her chest.

The teen's frown deepened and stopped tapping her foot. After a few moments, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine…but be sure to be here in an hour or I'll k-"

"Yeah, yeah. Be there at one o' clock sharp. By the way, where are you exactly?" Kellie asked.

At the question asked Winry began to look around her surroundings for the first time. She then found herself in the middle of a garden of cherry blossoms trees. She twirled around with her phone still in her ear to search for some sign that might tell where she was. But all she can see are falling cherry blossoms dancing around her, flowing with the wind's path before they land softly on the sandy ground...

She stood there, speechless for a few seconds.

"Winry?" Kellie's voice from the other line snapped her back to reality.

"Kell…I think I'm lost." She admitted a little timidly.

"What?"

"I – I – I'm in a middle of some cherry blossom paradise but I don't know how I got here. I think I lost track when we started talking. Now how ca-"

"It's alright Winry. I'll just find you on my own. You're still near Boulevard Avenue, right?" Her friend's voice interrupted her.

"I guess. I'm not s-" The dial tone cut her sentence, gaining a scowl from the girl. She violently pressed the 'end call' button and threw her phone back to her bag.

"That's the last time I'm asking her to pick me up." She noted loudly to herself and started on her tracks once more, this time, putting her eyes to use to see the breath – taking environment she got herself into.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Black boots clicked soundly on the hard ground. A rock then flew forward as the tip of the shoe contacted with it, so as another stone when it stayed at its spot to block the walker's way.

A boy at the age of sixteen continued to march his way to who knows where will he go, his lips curved in a stiff frown. His braided gold hair flew behind his neck, with his matching bangs framing his rounded face. His eyes of amber were dull and darkened with mystery of his hidden soul.

His hands were pocketed in his tight leather pants that matched his black jacket that was only buttoned on the top to reveal the tight black shirt beneath it.

The blond's tracks were suddenly halted when his feet reached a pool of pink petals. He lifted his downcast eyes to see the line of cherry blossom trees leading his path. Sadness was lifted from his eyes and they glittered softly, a small smile crawling in his face at the sight.

It was a nice place to forget some memories.

Memories that weren't meant to leave traces.

But cut deep to his heart.

Remorse fell to his golden eyes, guilt and anger flashing through the amber depths. He removed his right hand from his pocket and tightened it to a hard fist, his nails digging to his palm that it pierced through the flesh painfully.

Pain.

He squinted his eyes at the word he known all his life and began walking again, placing his hand back to his pocket. Edward Elric took the time to linger the place he considered as 'something' that can actually understand him. He can't explain it logically, but the place itself gave him the feeling of peace and calmness.

In here, he can somewhat forget about the past, even it was just for a matter of time.

In here, he can feel he existed to live and breathe like everyone else, not to be eaten by culpability.

At least in here, he can actually say that the world is still beautiful.

The young man took moderate steps as his eyes wondered to the magnificent beauty of the place. Even if he'd been here countless of times, he won't get tired to praise the amazing home of trees.

The falling pink flora…

The gentle sway of the wind…

The petal – coated ground…

The music of chirping birds…

The bench he made for him, only him, to sit whenever he visits…

A blonde girl fumbling in her phone…

Ed halted in his tracks at the last sight. That doesn't fit right in his eyes. The teenager squinted his eyes as she watched the girl trying to make a call in her cell phone.

What's a strange girl doing here? Nobody knew this place except him.

With another tight fist and knitted eyebrows, Ed marched his way to approach the stranger that just passed his territory.

"Oh c'mmon…" Winry muttered to herself as she tried to type her message before her battery dies out. She quickly finished the last few letters and pressed 'send', the loading bar appearing at the phone's screen. It's only two more bars when…

"Bye! Bye!" A smiley face appeared in her face before the screen turned black. She groaned and kicked some pink blossoms. Great now how can she contact Kellie now?!

Winry took a long sip from orange juice's straw and raised her phone again. She pressed the on button, praying that it still have a little battery to send her message. The phone glowed with life, lifting the girl's hope for a second before it turned off again. She let out a grunt of annoyance and tried to wiggle some life on the mobile, persistently pressing the on button.

"Hey you." A foreign voice spoke from her behind. It took Winry in surprise and she whirled around wildly to see who it was. But her sudden movement caused her to stumble with someone which caused her to spill her orange juice to the person's front.

"Agghhh! Cold!" A blond boy about her height and age complained and shook the cold liquid off his body.

"What the hell?!" He bellowed at the girl with sharp gold eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Winry apologized and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and damped it on the Ed's wet jacket. The blond watched the girl do the task with disbelief for a moment before he slapped her hands away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded and walked off to the bench to have a seat. Winry's face contorted in confusion, not knowing what to do or say.

Her mind then set to panic mode, dark thoughts began to bounce around her mind.

"Are you gonna rob me?" She asked firmly, trying to keep her fear to herself, her hand slowing crawling inside her back to grab her wrench.

"What? NO!" Ed shouted and wriggled off his juice – soaked jacket. The liquid was slowly forming a light colored stain on the cloth. Now he has to do laundry twice this week.

Winry looked at him, her paranoia slowly fading away to be replaced with relief. What was she thinking? If he is a robber, he'll just snuck behind her and stab her or something.

"Uh…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it. Now why are you here? Nobody knows this place except for me." Ed started and glared at her standing form.

Winry raised a questioning brow at him.

He's the only one who knew this place?

"I'm kinda lost…I guess…" She replied, biting her lower lip.

Edward growled in displeasure and ran a hand through his hair before extending an arm to point at his right.

"Well in that case. GO. The way's down there." He directed at her.

"But I don't want to get lost again. I'll just wait here for my friend to pick me up." The young woman suggested and approached the bench. She then turned on her back as she reached the vacant seat, and sat on the space next to Edward.

Edward, seeing her actions, widened his eyes in horror.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't sit there!" The blond shrieked and tried to push Winry out of the chair.

"What the? What are you? The owner of this place? Let me see the title of this place so I can burn it. You sound way worse than my landlord back home!" Winry shot back in defiance and slapped Ed's pushing hands away from her.

"Just get off already! This is _my _bench!" Ed exclaimed and continued to fight her off the wooden seat. The bench started to creak because of the two teen's vigorous movements, threatening to fall any second now.

"You selfish jerk! I need to sit too! I've been walking for hours I need to rest!" the girl retorted and slapped his shoulders to deflect his attacks of getting her ass off _his _bench.

"The bench won't hold for two peo-AHH!" Edward screamed with Winry as the legs snapped broken, sending the two teenagers' butts on the hard ground.

Ed groaned with Winry moaning painfully at his side. He tried to move but the ache in his butt stopped him.

"Ahh…That hurt." Winry complained as she rubbed a sore spot in her back, trying to massage the throb away. Ed glowered down at her, dark aggravation filling his amber eyes.

"Okay, that's it! You are OUT OF HERE!" He barked at her as he stood up on his feet. He grabbed her wrist without warning and dragged her up to her feet.

"Hey!" The blonde girl protested, trying to break away from his hold.

"You're lost, right? Well then, I'll show you the way out!" He shouted back at her and continued to drag her with him. They walked for ten more minutes, with Winry still tugging her hand out of Ed's hold but failing every time.

"I told you I was gonna wait for my friend to pick me there! I already told her where I am and my phone's dead so I can't contact her to tell her my new location! And I can't afford to get lost again goddammit!" She shrilled at him, still trying to get herself free. But her attempts only made the young man's grip tighten more.

"Well that's your problem! You can't stay in my place! You're pissing me off!" Ed shot back at her and finally threw her violently to a new road that follows a path going to the city, causing the blonde to stumble a few steps before regaining her stance. Once she did, she turned around only to have Ed a couple of inches away from her face. The girl took a step back at the angry face the young man presented to her.

"There. Take that road straight ahead, turn left and about ten blocks you'll reach Rufford Avenue. There! Don't come back because I need peace really badly, OKAY?!" He shouted at her face, that she backed her face away a little as she felt some drop of water hit her face. She clamped a palm in her cheek and wiped the undesirable liquid.

The fuming blond then turned on his tracks back to 'his' place, his stomps loud enough for Winry to hear.

"JERKFACE!" She hollered at his retreating back and swirled around wildly to begn on her own road to follow the jerky short guy's directions, stomping every step with lines of curses about irresponsible friends and inconsiderate bastards.

* * *

A/N: Well…that'a all for now…sorry for the typos and wrong grammars…hope you'll like it somehow!

Read and Review please!


	2. Their lives

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter…X )…

Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters…though I really want to own Ed…oh well…

Here goes the next chapter…

Hope you'll read and review!

Chapter 2 – Their lives

* * *

Golden sunrays flickered through the window's blinds, decorating the wooden floor with thin lines of light. A bed was placed next the two windows on the right side of the room, a faint image of it's flower – printed covers was shown by the small brightness that managed to enter the small bedroom. Books and pencils were neatly arranged above a medium – sized desk not five feet away from the bed, but the dusts that were collected along its edges lowered its cleanliness level by half.

A built – in white cabinet was located from across the single – sized bed, a notable amount of dusts can also be seen even from its outside, making it hard to imagine how much it has more on the inside.

The walls dressed themselves with simple sky – blue wallpapers, giving the small room a relaxing and peaceful aura. Well except the fact that the walls were already obtaining another color unknown to man because of the assorted dusts and foreign particles that took inhabitance on them.

The door was just a plain mahogany wood ornamented with a rather big poster of a famous pop idol, which covered almost half of the door and a silver round doorknob. Can't call it silver anymore because of the gray dusts wrapped around it.

By the looks of it, the room didn't have any sweeping and mopping for years.

An abrupt clash of the door to the opposite wall stole the silence of the room. The open doorway presented a blonde girl who is standing in her ground in a tired and slumped way with her navy blue bag still attached in her shoulder.

Her tangled sunflower tresses that poked out everywhere in her head gave her a disoriented look, her red headband already failed on its job to keep her bangs pulled back as it threaten to fall in her eyes any second now.

Winry Rockbell slowly maneuvered her way though the room, her nostrils already catching the irritating scent of dusts and rotten pizza, eggs, hell she didn't even want to know what that other smell was. Once she reached the bed, the exhausted girl threw her bag to bounce on the soft, yet dirty cushions followed by her heavily worn out body. Dust particles flew around her at the impact her body made on the bed, dancing around her like pixies from 'Filth World.'

Blue eyes glared at the cream – colored ceiling, almost fuming at the condition of the room. More like her room for the whole year round. Kellie knew she'll be staying in this room yet she didn't move a finger to clean it just a bit?

The blonde gave out a low growl and removed her red headband that already slipped from her head to block her eyes and toss it nonchalantly to the nearby desk.

"If shopping is her excuse for not tidying this room up I swear I'll burn every mall-"

"Hey Winry!" A cheery voice interrupted her. She moved her eyes to see Kellie smiling sheepishly down at her with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Don't hey me." The teen shot back, glaring at the ceiling once more.

"Winry…" The brunette pleaded with two syllables.

"You stretched one hour all the way to three hours…you can't blame me for hating you…you..." Winry tried to formulate a good name for her precious friend.

"I

"Plus the two hours for shopping on your damn store." Winry added for good measure and that was enough for Kellie to zip her mouth close with sorry. She approached the bed and sat by Winry's still shoed feet, gazing down at her angered, yet weary form lying across the dusty mattress.

"I tried to find you for two hours! I tried to track the cherry blossom paradise you're talking about but I can't find it! As a matter of fact, I haven't seen such one in my years of living in Central…" Kellie trailed off, trying to remember any cherry blossom garden within Central.

"The only place I know that has cherry blossom trees is Newford Park in Judo City, which is thirty miles from Central…" The green – eyed girl said thoughtfully then lowered her eyes to Winry.

Winry caught the question forming in her friend's mind and sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm not joking. I swear it's a cherry blossom garden filled with falling pink flower petals." The young woman deliberated, not moving in her position in the bed.

"But, why did I find you at Rufford Avenue? Your sure you ain't dreaming? With the long trip and all?" Kellie asked once more, gazing at the girl sprawled in the bed for answer.

Another tired sigh came out from Winry.

"No. A weasel kicked me out of the place. Saying it's his place and is off limits to anyone. That bastard…And I couldn't contact you that I'm in Rufford Avenue 'cause my phone died off." The blonde girl growled out as she saw an image of a fuming blond, golden-eyed boy flashed in her mind's eye. Just remembering his face made the girl's face contort with hatred.

"A weasel?" Kellie inquired with a confused raised eyebrow.

"Some guy about our age I guess." Answered the sixteen – year – old, the urge to change the subject traced in her voice.

"About our age? What does he look like? Is he good – looking?" Kellie interjected excitedly, her eyes sparkling dreamily.

A deep frown curled Winry's lips at the reaction her friend made. But to think about it, she really didn't get the chance to see if the boy was handsome or not. Annoyance ate her conscious mind the time she met him.

"Forget about him. What do you have to say about this…this raccoon hole?" Winry spat and glowered at her friend who shivered at her last two words.

"Haha…you see…my brother stayed here last month and all I managed is to arrange some of the things." The brunette stuttered her excuse, not convincing her friend at all.

"You didn't have time to clean it within a month because?" Winry supplied with aggravation laced in her voice.

"Uh…I-"

"No. Forget it. I think I don't wanna know anyway." The blonde cut her off with a wave of her hand before it fell back to her side.

Kellie, her childhood friend since seven, averted her eyes on her red – painted toes, guilt written all over her face. She dared to gaze back at Winry who's features were splattered with exhaustion and coldness. She bit her lower lip, her words trapped in her throat.

"Winry, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." The girl murmured softly.

"It's fine. Just leave me alone to have some sleep." Winry suggested and closed her heavy eyelids that were open for three straight days.

"I'll try to clean the roo-"

"It's okay. I'll clean it up myself later." Winry cut her off for the umpteenth time this day and rolled to her side, making her gold tresses to fall in her sides to tickle her neck and cheek.

The brunette watched her friend for a few moments longer, shame still coloring her features. She continued to gaze apologetically down at her until her chest began to rise and fall. Kellie took that as a ticket to exit the room to give some peaceful sleep she owed her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

A blond head poked itself from above the eight – feet tall fences, his golden eyes swaying from the dozens of plywoods aligned perfectly in three rows across the grassy backyard. A mischievous grin was placed in his face and he pulled himself up, trudging his left leg atop the slightly pointy fences then followed by his right one before landing smoothly in his ground.

Get across the fences, check.

He then swiveled his head in all directions to see any viewers. When he saw that the coast is clear, the trespasser carefully made his way towards the lines of cut woods, making sure that he wouldn't make any noise that may alarm the house's owner.

Once the young blond reached his goal, he peered through the lumbers and raised an eyebrow as he saw red – painted 'SIKAMURA' signs on each block of wood.

"As if putting that dumb name will ever stop me." He chuckled evilly to himself and bend over to gather the number of plywood he needs. Once he had three in his arms, he snickered in delight and turned around to make his way out of his neighbor's backyard.

Get some plywoods from the old geezer, check.

"This is too easy." He stated cockily when…

Growling was then heard from below him and Ed looked down curiously to see a bulldog leering up at him, saliva dangling in the sides of its mouth with its sharp teeth grinding wildly at him. The Elric felt his back shivered in surprise at the wild animal in front of him, his eyes flashing with fear.

"ARF! ARF!" The black dog barked at him before lunging forward with sharp claws which almost scratched Ed's leg if he didn't slipped to the side to dodge.

"The old bat got a pet as a freakin' guard?" He muttered to himself as he stormed his way to run to the fences, the dog still barking in his behind.

"That's it Rocky! Get him! GET HIM BOY!" Mr. Romeo Sikamura's voice cheered from the opened window behind him.

Edward ignored the dumb shouts and cheers of the owner and threw his stolen plywoods across the fences, which fell soundly on the other side. He then clamped his hands on the edges of the barriers when he felt a tug in his left leg. He glowered down to see the black bulldog gnawing his leather pants.

"Get off you little mutt!" He cursed at the mammal and wriggled the dog off his limb, but the animal remained chewing his pants off of him.

"That's it boy! TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR MESSING WITH SIKAMURA!" The gray – haired man screamed triumphantly from his window, flailing his arms in the air for support for his pet.

Ed gave the man he considered as his archenemy and most convenient source of wood a brief glare then blazed angrily at the dog, his patience ticking like a time bomb.

"Get…off before I turn you to dog meat." He warned at the creature who didn't give up at biting and ripping half of his pants even as he tried to shake it off.

The teen scowled in annoyance and looked around to search something that might help him to get rid of this animal.

His golden eyes then sparkled dangerously as they spotted a pink ball lying in the ground next to him. He took it with his right foot by trapping it between his front foot and front ankle like a soccer player.

The young boy then faced Mr. Sikamura who stopped his cheering when he saw Edward looking straight at him. The man shook in nervousness as he saw Ed's evil plan flashing in his honey eyes.

"Here Rocky, Rocky, Rocky." He called at the dog as he toss the pink ball up and down with his right knee, successfully taking the bulldog's attention and it freed Ed's left leg from its canines. The smoldering eyes of the mammal followed the ball, completely hypnotized by the teen's spell.

"That's a good boy." Ed purred on the dog and flashed his evil – plotting eyes on the poor old Sikamura.

"N-no Rocky! Don't listen to that brat!" The old man ordered as if the pet really understands a word he says.

"Now Rocky, FETCH!" With that, Ed let the ball fly in the air for a good few seconds before giving it a strong and quick kick, sending the fury ball to hit squarely on Mr. Sikamura's wrinkly face, making the man disappear to the floor with a thud. The bulldog named Rocky followed the ball in tow as it jumped right on the old man's face.

"AHH!" He screamed painfully at what might be from his pet's claws digging his dry face. Ed laughed to himself and hoisted himself above the fences, looking at the open window of a shouting Mr. Sikamura once more.

"Thanks again for the woods Mr. Sikamura!" He called out to him teasingly before sliding to the other side of the yard. He then picked his scattered plywoods in his arms when he heard a,

"CURSE YOU EDWARD ELRIIIC!" A wild commence reached his ears and he laughed at it before running away from the scene, snickers still coming out from him from the lines of obscure screams of the old bat.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

A heavy sigh came from the brunette girl Kellie, who was under her thick covers with a wet towel damped in her forehead. She shifted about and took out the thermometer stick clamped in her armpit. She squinted her green eyes at the small numbers and read,

"38 degrees. No good at all." She breathed and placed the thermometer on her bedside drawer. She ran a hand through her tangled locks, her headache starting to build up again.

Running footsteps where then heard from the hallway before Winry came in her opened doorway, shuffling irately with the ribbon in her blouse's red ribbon.

"Winry…you going to school already?" Kellie asked weakly from her bed, her half – lidded eyes gazing at the blonde girl dressed in white blouse and dark green skirt from across the room.

The young teen perked her head up from fixing her ankle boots as a reply to her sick friend's statement.

"Yeah. I got about ten minutes and I have to take the bus 'cause we can't use your car today." Winry answered and walked to the room's mirror with a bag already in her back, fixing her long cornflower hair, which is now tied back in a high ponytail that flowed gracefully behind her as she strides.

"Sorry I can't accompany you in our first day of school." The green – eyed girl apologized.

"Don't be silly. You're sick with a 39 – degree fever. There's no way you can make to school." Her friend stated as she combed her bangs with her fingers.

"But it's your first day in Central High." Kellie insisted, a guilty pout forming in her face and she sneezed.

Winry shook her head and approached the bed to sit at the brunette's side, a small smile plastered in her face.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine. All you have to do today is to make yourself better. Okay?" The young blonde reassured.

"But-"

"Here's your medicine for this morning. You'll be taking this every four hours, okay?" She instructed and gave Kellie a small medicine cup and a glass water. The girl slowly positioned herself up and took the medicine and drink in her hands. She gulped down the 15 ml medicine before quickly washing the awful taste with her water. Syrup medicines are the worst.

"There." Winry beamed at her and stood from the bed to walk to the door.

"Winry? Are you sure?" Kellie inquired one last time, worriment traced in her features.

"Sure I'm sure. Just remember when a client calls just look at the paper I stuck in the fridge and from there you can tell them when their appointment will be. Okay?" Winry ordered gently at her from the door, her hand already clutching at the silver doorknob.

Kellie gave her a slow nod as an answer.

"Okay, I'll see you this afternoon. Be sure to take your medicine on time!" With that, the door clicked closed with Winry's thundering steps on the stairs, leaving her brunette friend to gaze at the door anxiously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bell rang all through the grounds of Central High, bringing all the students to hurry on their respective classes. Today was the first day of a new school year, so no one can afford to get late and get humiliated in front of new faces by a new have – to – deal – with teacher.

The hallway of lockers started to be drained from students of first year to fourth year classes, the tingling sound of the continuous bell still filling their ears as if to pressure them to get their asses on their classrooms.

Winry ran through the thick crowd of students, dodging people and the janitor's mop in five seconds flat as she stormed through the hallway to her class. Many pair of eyes followed her direction, seeing her as an energetic new face in the campus.

With a five more "Sorry"s and "Excuse me!"s, the blond girl stood panting in a room with white sliding doors. Above the door was a label that says,

"4 – B"

"Oh my God I made it." She breathed with her last bits of air and approached the intimidating white door, one hand raised to open it. Why was she nervous now? She assured Kellie that she'll be fine by herself just for this day. It's not that hard right?

Going through a day with new faces…

Making friends with some squeaky girls for lunch…

Okay, this is harder than it sounds.

"Excuse me?" Winry snapped her head up at the new voice and twirled around to see a brown – haired girl with glasses waiting for her to open the door.

The young girl blinked at her, not really know what to say.

"Are you new here?" She asked, clutching three books tightly in her chest.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Winry Rockbell." She introduced herself and scratched the back of her head. She felt silly trailing off in front of a classroom's door like that.

"My name's Shezka Marimon." She greeted back with a wide smile, extending a hand for a shake. Winry took it gratefully and they smiled at each other.

"So you're new here, too?" The young blonde asked.

"No. I've been studying here since second year." Shezka answered happily.

"Oh." Was Winry's friendly answer. She really needs to practice on how to make a good conversation.

"Maybe we should go inside." The girl with glasses suggested with a toothy grin.

"Oh yeah, right. Hahaha!" She laughed awkwardly and opened the classroom door for them. They entered with a few eyes leering at them, mostly at Winry, before they found their seats.

A good fifteen minutes passed by quickly for Winry as she and the new girl Shezka chatted and laughed over some stories. She had learned that the girl was from Frego City which was fifty miles north from Central and was a certified bookworm.

Shezka was overwhelmed when Winry told her that she was a mechanic – automail mechanic to be exact – saying that a pretty girl like her is far from being a mechanic, which was only for dirty and muscular men. The young blonde just shook her head and said,

"I got that a lot, even from my grandmother." She confessed heartily.

"Really? How about your parents? Did they agree with that?" With the question asked, Winry's sky blue eyes darkened like water in a well, memories of the past flowing in her orbs.

As if on cue, the door was slid open noisily and a woman in her middle forties strode through the room to the front of the class, a rather thick book in her hand. Her hair was collected in a stiff bun behind her head and her grim glasses gave her a look of an evil lecturer who likes to torment her students with her F's. All of them arranged their scattered and misaligned table before sitting straightly in their seats, their eyes darted on the teacher in front.

Winry reached for the inside of her bag and got a piece of paper. She unfolded it and scanned through her schedule. After reading the information, she placed the sheet back to her bag's pocket.

So it's History for first subject.

"Okay class. Get your books and open it to page five." The woman instructed firmly and started to scribble wildly at the chalkboard.

Winry stared at her back with bafflement. The woman didn't even introduced herself yet!

The blonde girl heaved out a breath and opened her book to the ordered page. This is going to be a long lesson…

"…that is why Dracma, along with…" Winry felt her consciousness flickering on and off from her brain, her baby blue eyes drooping sleepily, her chin resting boringly in her hand. It has been only half an hour and the woman's starting to bore the hell out of her. She looked around the class to see that the dark – haired boy two seats from her sleeping peacefully at his desk. At least she's not the only one dying in boredom here.

She then checked on Shezka and saw her writing notes in her notebook busily. Winry sighed and got back on listening to the teacher in front of the class – or more like looking pass at her. No matter how much she tried to listen to the lesson, sleepiness clouds her senses and teased her to lay her head on the table for a good nap.

Her battle for consciousness continued for the next fifteen minutes when a loud crash came to her ears. Winry snapped upright in her seat, looking at her teacher to check if she already spotted the students sleeping in her class and decided to throw erasers at them.

All she saw is that the old woman's face was crouched in anger, her dark eyes blazing at the direction of the door.

"I see you decided to join my class for a change, Mr. Elric." The woman gurgled out and smoothed down her lavender sweater.

"Whatever." A male voice snorted right back at the teacher and Winry traveled her own eyes to see who the brave one was.

Her sleepy eyes then widened in full awake at whom she saw…

Golden eyes…

Braided blond hair…

Black clothes…

Has an attitude like her former landlord…

It can't be…

Winry stood abruptly from her seat, sending the chair to screech soundly on the floor at the force she made as she gazed fiercely at the boy who just entered the class.

Edward noticed the only person standing in the class and honey eyes enlarged at the awfully familiar person they saw…

Blond hair…

Blue eyes…

The trespasser in his garden…

"IT'S YOU!" The two hollered in unison as they both pointed accusing fingers at each other, ignoring the eyes they caught from doing so.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and typos…I don't have a beta for this story…-grins sheepishly-

Please leave your reviews!


	3. To deal with

A/N: Sorry for the super late update! I have a difficulty in plotting this chapter. And I'm pretty sure it has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, so I just posted it and edit it when I got time…

And thanks for those who reviewed! :D

So here's the next chapter…

Chapter 3 – To deal with

* * *

_"IT'S YOU!" The two hollered in unison as they both pointed accusing fingers at each other, ignoring the eyes they caught from doing so._

Twenty-nine pairs of eyes observed the two teens as they blazed at each other from across the quiet classroom, fingers still pointing straightly at one another. Edward was the first one to surrender the finger-pointing match when he let his arm fall back to his side; his glaring eyes not leaving the equally stern ones owned by the girl standing more or less ten feet away from him.

"What's a trespasser doing here? Or are you lost again like a five – year – old in a mall?" Ed began bitterly; making the blonde's burning eyes to intensify with more flames.

She snorted and placed her hands on her hips; deciding that she will not let herself be humiliated by a jerk like him. "What's more unbelievable is to see your ass barging in such a respected school. Shouldn't you be back in your garden planting more of those cherry blossom trees of yours?" She spat at him with a mischievous squint in her eyes.

The sixteen – year – old's orbs flashed with rage at the words that left her mouth and left his jaw to tighten with fury. He growled at Winry and took the last steps toward her angrily; making his classmates whom he strode by to squirm in fear of his darkening aura. He stomped in front of the girl's table and flared his sharp gold eyes at hers before slamming a fist on the wooden desk with such force that the vibration rattled all the way through Winry's spine.

Winry furrowed her brows deeper as his livid eyes burned a very deep hole into her soul. This is the first time she met a person with such unyielding eyes that can immobile anyone with an invisible rope just by accidentally looking at them.

The four -eyed boy sitting beside Winry backed away in terror; his arms shielding himself shakily for the infuriated boy's any possible attacks.

"Not anyone…especially you…" He grounded at her like a wild beast. "Has the right to talk about that place!" The young man barked at Winry with such ferocity that made her flinch inwardly from his sudden loudness. She managed to maintain her composure, meeting her blue orbs to clash with a pair of pissed, amber ones. She could tell, through those unblinking eyes, that he's emitting a different kind of anger compared to the one he unfortunately shown to her two months ago.

_What's with this guy anyway? _She said irritatingly in her thoughts.

"You'r-"

"ENOUGH!" The cross voice of Ms. Router rang through out the room like a busted siren that just ran out of batteries, cutting Winry from finishing her any of sentence.

The forty-five-year-old woman adjusted her thick glasses in the brim of her long nose. Ed pffed at her, his frown curling into an annoyed one while muttering something about old bats and how to get rid of them.

The teacher's heels clicked noisily as she walked away from her desk, eyeing the two people responsible for the interruption of her precious lesson with unmoving eyes. She stopped in her tracks by the time she reached Ed's side, her presence not even making the boy stand properly for respect. Boy, he could even kick her out of her ground right now for being uncomfortably close to him.

"I can see that you are really willing to put my red cards into collection, hm? Mr. Elric?" Her sharp, high – pitched tone cut through Ed's ears stingily "But don't you worry. I have a box full of them with your name on it." She then raised a red card up in his face for him to receive. He let an eye twitch with a frown still tugging his lips before snatching the stupid piece of paper that will eventually join with his stack of those in his drawer later. The Elric dragged his way back to his seat located at the back of the class; not one of his classmates dared to look at him for the apprehension for any violent reaction they might get as he passed by the aisle that have somehow cleared for him.

Winry watched 'the weasel' drag his ass back to 'his hole', a victorious smirk forming in her face. "Take that, loser." She whispered to herself. But her triumph was lasted in a second when the History teacher coughed purposely to get the girl's head to turn back to her. Without letting any moment pass for her. The woman dangled a 2 " 5 paper in her face, the same paper she gave to the annoying Elric boy.

It says, '**WARNING FOR DETENTION'**, with eye – pricking capital letters.

"You're a new student here, right? Ms. Winry Rockbell I presume?" She inquired with authority.

The girl gave out a stiff nod of 'yes.'

The woman wiggled the paper for her to get, which she obliged with hesitant hands. She gazed at the construction paper between her fingers with disdain.

"Welcome to Central High, Ms. Rockbell. As you still might not know, my name is Ms. Emily Router, your History teacher for the whole year. We'll meet once a day at 7: 15 A.M. as declared in your schedule sheet, from Monday to Friday. But if once is not enough for you, collect two more of those cards then we can see each other again at 5 o' clock after class…in detention." Winry gulped at the last word. Detention? With this woman? She can't even stand her for thirty minutes!

She _has _to be careful.

"...which I hope won't happen." Ms. Router finished; her black eyes piercing dangerously at the student before her through those broad spectacles.

"I hope so, too, Ma'am." Winry answered nervously; her small smile failing her when it started to quiver under the woman's hard stare. Boy, she can't even imagine spending endless hours in detention with this woman. That might be the greatest torture ever.

The teacher gave her one last rebuking glance before proceeding to walk her way to the back of the class, resuming to her earlier boring discussion.

"Now open you books to page 10…"

This gave time for Winry to sit back in her seat with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

So much for her first day at Central High.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The loud ring of the bell echoed through the grounds of Central High, hiking all the students up from their sprawled positions in their desks to look at the wall clock placed at the back wall of each room.

12: 30 P.M.

That time only means one thing…

"Oh I'm so glad it's lunch break already. My stomach's crying for food for three straight hours!" Winry complained as she and Shezka made their way to the cafeteria. Winry scanned the place briefly, seeing that this school's cafeteria is larger and has more tables than the one back in Riseembool.

The white tables were significantly decorated with the school's logo on top of it – a hexagon with a beast that is closely alike to a dragon which was crawled inside it's intersecting lines.

After taking a quick look around the place, the blonde's eyes darted to the line that started to form in a part of the area where the foods were served. It isn't that long yet so they hurried themselves before other students start to contribute to its length.

"Didn't you eat your breakfast this morning?" Shezka asked from her behind, stainless trays already in their hands.

"Actually, I didn't. I have to prepare food and medicine for my sick friend back home this morning. Didn't have the time to make one for myself and I'm already late…" she explained sheepishly, taking a step forward as the person in front of the line disappeared to his table.

"I see." The black – haired girl chuckled at the good – natured girl.

The line was starting to get shorter by the minute and they could already see the cafeteria lady scooping the 'meal of the day' to each student's plate.

"I was a little worried about what you did back there a little while ago." Shezka stated suddenly, snapping Winry from her gaze on the saucy steak of the red – haired girl who came pass them to retreat to her seat.

"Why? 'Cause Ms. Router gave me a warning for detention? Nah, that's okay. I'm pretty much acc-"

"No. It's about the one who also got a card." Her classmate cut her off with that concerned statement. Winry swiveled her head towards her and raised a confused eyebrow.

"That blond weasel? How so?" She asked with a puzzled expression in her features. The Marimon girl averted her eyes to the floor, and then peeked under her eyelashes with a wave of anxiety flowing in her eyes.

"You must not mingle with him if you don't want any trouble tailing you." She whispered at her with furrowed eyebrows. The blonde arched her brow higher at her words, pondering the reason behind it…

"Next!" The cafeteria lady's voice brought her back to her mind and faced her front to see that she's already the first person in the line, and was about four steps away from the stall of foods.

"Hey move it!" A chubby woman with a steak sauce-covered apron tied compactly around her wide waist called impatiently at her. "Sorry!" The new student said back and rushed to the front to take her food.

After a few minutes, the two girls managed to get themselves to one of the tables, sitting across each other as they satisfied their systems with a bowl of rice, steak and orange juice. Winry ravaged her food hungrily into her throat, gulping with the liquid beside her every time a fiber of food failed to slide through her esophagus. Shezka watched her with what seemed to be awe, leaving most of her food untouched as she continued to observe the girl's eating habits.

She sure didn't eat any breakfast, all right.

"-ey –eshka. –hy you're –ot ea-ing you're –ood?" She asked through mouthful of steak bits and rice as she continued to chew them with every word, making her statement incomprehensive.

"Please swallow your food first." She replied with a taut grin, not understanding a word the eating girl said.

"'-orry." The Rockbell then munched the last of her food and snatched the orange juice sitting beside her plate to her mouth, finishing it with three gulps. She placed the empty pack back and sighed contently at her now full stomach.

"About Edward Elric that I was trying to tell you earlier…" The ebony – haired girl started.

"Hm?" She prompted, gazing at the girl in front of her with her baby blue eyes. "What about him?"

Shezka's grin was turned into a thin line of frown, the uneasiness shown in her green eyes. "Don't come near him. If possible, don't make any possible contacts with him." She warned dangerously.

Once again, Winry perked a brow for her. "What are you being scared about that guy? The rest of the class for that matter. Is he someone who's always involved in fights or bullies everyone? I think he looks just like someone I can easily beat up." She interjected freshly and quickly thought of her trusty wrench.

"No. Well sometimes he's starting up rambles in the school but I think that's only when he's provoked which always has something to do about his height or his…" The girl paused, unsure of what to say.

"His what?" Winry supplied, waiting for her to answer.

"There's something about…about his family…his background, that makes him…so unsafe to be with." She explained, looking at Winry only to find her more confused.

"Unsafe?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Anyone who comes near him, dies or have their lives broken or left to danger/You see, we have this schoolmate two years ago…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A juicy piece of crispy chicken stabbed in the three points of a fork was snatched away by the pearly teeth of a certain someone's mouth, chomping it delightfully in attempt to satisfy his taste buds and starving stomach.

"This Al's chicken is good, almost as good as yours." He praised with a big smile as he sat his self at the lush green grass with his legs crossed under him, chewing his lunch with deliciously. His happy face then loomed in a matter of seconds, bending one leg towards him for his chin to rest, gazing sadly at something in the grass.

Before him were two gravestones.

The one on the left belongs to Nina Tucker, the only friend he had ever had. She died two years ago.

And there's his mom.

'Trisha Elric', says the gray tombstone.

The _one_, and _always will be_ the only one parent he recognized.

He still has Al, his little brother, but they are still two of the people he truly cared about and felt it from. And most of all, they died because of him. Because of his stupid, unforgivable and selfish mistakes.

All because he can't do anything right in this useless life that they had to leave their lives.

Edward gripped at his propped leg closer to his chest, his nails digging painfully through the cloth of his pants, deciding he will stay like that for another hour. His eyes narrowed as he fixed his eyes on the inscriptions with hurt and guilt that he bores within him every time he visited the cemetery, reminding himself of the foolish mistakes he made.

And every time he read those letters deeply carved into the face of the stones, he swore to every living form that can hear his heart …that he will never _ever _repeat the same faults again.

That he will never care for another person ever again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"She died in an accident?" Winry's voice questioned as she leaned over from her side of the table with more interest.

"Yes. I didn't know what kind of accident exactly but I do know it's all Edward's fault." Shezka answered and adjusted her round eyeglasses to save it from sliding from the rim of her nose, gazing at the other girl in hopes that she already understand.

"I see. But I still don't get why you're all so scared of him. It doe-"

"I forgot to tell you that Nina's father died two weeks after that incident. Two months after that, our guidance councilor, Maes Hughes, who's frequently seen hanging with Edward, got shot in the heart from an ambush while driving his way home, leaving his wife and only daughter mourning for days if not months." The girl narrated, her fingers curling in her front in agitation.

"You see Winry, that guy has bad karma floating around him, and you don't want to get any of that. That's why you shouldn't make any plans of befriending or…even getting near him." She beseeched with her eyes getting teary with concern and pleading.

She already found herself a potential good friend that might want her as an actual friend, not a nerd who'll do book reports for them, with this kind Winry girl. She couldn't afford to lose her with Edward sharing his ghastly contagious destiny with her like he did to sweet Nina two years ago.

Winry curled her lips into a thin line of mid – frown, still a little bamboozled with her friend's explanations. Is she saying that this Edward Elric is that deadly?

"You don't have to worry. I have no plans on befriending or entertaining that weasel. Unless he crosses my way like two months ago, I'll take him down anytime with my wrench." She growled to herself darkly; her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"NO!" Shezka shouted and stood from her seat abruptly, catching Winry's and the other students' notice with her sudden movment. As she remained in that state for several moments, the others found it unnecessary to pay attention to so the blonde girl was left to look back at her angry eyes with her surprised ones.

"You can't do that too! It's too dangerous!"

"Why?! I can't just sit back and eat all he throws at me like all you guys are doing! I won't deal with him like what you do!" Winry retorted at the girl for the first time, her lips lurched into a stubborn scowl.

"You have to deal with him like everybody else. Or else, you'll just end up like Nina…or Mr. Hughes." The other girl widened her eyes with bookworm's words, somewhat getting a little of the trepidation she's trying to explain about the Elric guy for minutes now.

Shezka watched as her classmate slowly digested some of what she'd said, placing herself back to the bench to face her once more.

Winry let her expression slipped from a gravitated one into a smiling face in seconds, beaming at the girl even though the unconvinced part of her still lingering around her head to argue more.

"Let's go back to the classroom. We're gonna be late."

If they're afraid of that Elric guy for such reasons, maybe she should keep her past from these people from now on.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to end it there…and sorry for distracting you with all the typos and grammatical errors up there! (I have no beta for this one D : )

I hope you'll leave some reviews! I entertain constructive criticism! ;)


	4. Connection

A/N: GOD I haven't updated this story in ages! It doesn't have that much fans anyway but oh well I suddenly got struck with an idea for its new chapter xD So here goes nothin'…haha. I suggest you to listen to the song mentioned inside there as you read that part of the story :D

Chapter 4: Connection

* * *

History class, oh why does it have to be History class?

The frantic question was grunting inside Winry's head for the past twenty minutes as she hurriedly maneuvered her way towards the corridors leading to the said class' room. It was already pass 7:15 and the mob of students are already thinning down, another sign rubbing painfully on her face that she is hopelessly late. Gently opening the back door of the classroom, Winry heaved in relief when she saw Ms. Router's back facing the class. After a few successful tiptoes, she finally reached the closest vacant seat at the back of the room and finally let herself settle down and get ready for class.

Glancing at her watch, she read 7:26. Not bad after waking up ten minutes before class.

"Alright, class. Open your books to page fifty-six." Her stoic order echoed in the silent, obviously bored, classroom; only the rustling of pages and small stretching movements of sleepy students.

"Oh, Miss Rockbell?" Winry's blonde head perked up from her Introduction to World History book, some of the students turning to look at her from their seats. "Yes, Ms. Router?" She said slowly, watching the woman doing something with her watch.

"You're eleven minutes late for class. That means detention for you." She announced with a red card already dangling from her hand, beckoning her to fetch it from her. Winry's mouth hanged open. "Bu-but-"

"Are you questioning my rules? I already have given you a chance the last time. I did warn you that the next time will be a red one." The teacher reminded with irk, her eyes piercing directly at her from across the room.

Biting her lip from saying anything that will make this even worse, she quickly stood up and walked the aisle towards the teacher's table; willing herself to ignore the stares of her classmates. It was just her third day at Central High and she already gotten herself a detention. Just whoopin' great.

After snatching the red card of helpless doom from the devil herself, Winry gave her a stabbing look before turning back to her seat. If looks could just really kill, she and every other student of hers would be redeemed from these ridiculous detentions. Once she reached her seat, the sixteen-year-old let out a tired puff. What a way to start her morning.

"Hey." She was about to write her first notes when she heard the person in front of her call. Looking up, she saw a brown-haired guy beaming at her. "Don't worry about getting detention from Ms. Router. Everybody here already got one, if not all of them. She's a real prick to deal with." Winry smiled at the comfort. "Thanks." She whispered back. It was nice to know that she was not the only one suffering here.

"Though be careful next time. It's Patrick by the way." He said playfully with a wink then went back to listening to the lecture.

Ten peaceful minutes later, the pen in her hand almost flew from her grasp from sudden noise of the door sliding beside her. This is why she hated sitting at the back. Not lifting her gaze from her notebook, Winry continued to follow the text before her and ignored the latest student side stepping in front of her to get to the last vacant seat beside her.

"Ah, Mr. Elric. Twenty-one minutes late." Ms. Router sang in her twisted delighted way, making Winry snap her head up to look at Edward Elric slouched on the seat beside her. His golden eyes simply flickered boringly at her for a few seconds before rummaging around his bag. The teacher obviously just likes to pick on him and it was just getting way too old to fight back. Besides, he was just not in the mood for anything today.

"Detention. This time you'll be doing it with the newbie. You may be the perfect guide for her since you've taken almost all if not all of my detention sessions." She announced in a flat tone as she scrutinized her least favorite student of all generations.

"Don't make it sound like I want it, old hag. You practically shove it in my throat every time you see a chance. I'd say you're the one who wants me in every one of your detentions." Winry's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at this guy's quick and unhesitant retort.

Emily Router was smoking in red fury; the veins in her temples already tracing themselves. "DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" She hollered and slammed a hand on the table before sharply turning back to write on the blackboard. No one dared to utter another breath and went back to their notes.

"Not much of a difference." She heard him mutter to himself as he twirled a pen around his fingers. She gaped at him incredulously. "You're really out of your mind, aren't you?"

"Just mind your own business." Edward shot back coldly then started to scribble some words on his notebook.

"First it's just detention, now I have to deal with you too while in it. Just great." She whined almost to herself as she turned back to her own business.

"Also blame world hunger on me, why don't you?" Edward snorted back as he ran a hand over his tired face. He had a tough morning and this is really not helping him to quirk up.

"Just shut up. Your big mouth is the reason why you get into so much trouble." Golden eyes glared her way as she continued to highlight some important points in her book.

"Don't fucking talk to me like you know me. You shut up. You're the one who started it. Bitch." He spat with hate then turned some pages on his book noisily for emphasis.

"Asshole." She bit back with vehemence.

"You two back there." It took Edward and Winry a moment before they realized it was them again at the center of attention. The look on Ms. Router's wrinkled face was very obvious.

"Three hours detention." With that she returned to her lecture nonchalantly. Winry slumped back in her chair with a sigh.

The thirty minutes were uneventful as the lesson about Xingese influences went by as lively as a rock. Winry was trying her best not to imitate the number of students bobbing their heads in struggle with sleep in front of her; chanting mentally that she has already gotten herself into enough trouble for one class.

"Three centuries, and fifty-three princes later, Xing finally-" A rap on the door interrupted Ms. Router's lengthy conclusion of the lesson, much to her dismay and a bit of the delight for her jaded students.

"Come in." She ordered her voice thick with displeasure.

A head of a brunette girl poked out from the slither of the door, her expression that of panicked. "Sorry for interrupting, Ms. Router, but Sanders needs to talk to you. It's an emergency." Worry suddenly masked the woman's face and with an abrupt excuse to her class, she immediately followed the girl outside.

Murmurs suddenly filled the room about the possible commotion, leaving Winry quite left out and confused. She doesn't even know who Sanders is.

"Becky Sanders is the Drama club president. Ms. Router is the club's adviser so she's practically the only student who likes her." Patrick said to her with his arms resting on the back of his chair, smiling ever so widely at her. He's a bit cheeky, Winry decided, but she was thankful for answering her silent question.

"I see. Never would have thought acting would be one of her passions besides torturing students." Winry pointed out in serious wonder. Patrick laughed at her heartily.

"Quiet down." The stern order was like a silent spell as the students who were sluggishly gossiping with each other a minute were now sitting straight in their seats as if to listen to the teacher on front intently.

"Rockbell and Elric." One of the heads called perked up obediently.

"Stay after class. I need to talk to you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Damn, what the hell did I do now?! I haven't moved a finger out of place after she'd given us that detention!" Winry said indignantly as she ran her hands through her long, loose locks. Edward yawned as he watched the girl pacing back and forth in front of him, scratching over his wrinkled navy shirt.

"Would you relax? It's probably not as bad as you think." He said with a roll of his eyes. Girls and their drama. He already had just enough of it for today.

"Ha! Yeah, like I would trust your level of 'not so bad'." She said with a glare towards the unbelievably detached teenager before her. He really is such a bastard without any trace of empathy.

The Elric was just going to retort back when Ms. Router came walking behind Winry, who turned around sharply in surprise. "Ms. Router, whatever I did-"

"I'm here to make a deal with you two." She stated rather hesitantly, hating the fact that she's actually asking favors from the very students who, as she aware as she could be, hates her.

"Instead of taking your detention sessions with me, you are going to perform a song number in the Twinkle Town Musical later after classes."

"What?!" Winry shrieked louder than she had intended too, but the shock of the statement was just too much. "Me? Sing? But I don't sing ma'am."

"It is just one song, dear. It won't hurt much, right? In exchange for that dreadful three hours of detention with me ordering you around my office." She bit her lip, her brows knotted in indecision. She couldn't believe this teacher is making it so tempting? But still, why is she considering this in the first place, anyway?

"But Ms. Router, I really don't-"

"I am in dire need of help here. The Drama club is in need of help. The performers who were supposed to do a song number backed out at the last minute and we couldn't find anyone to do it on such short notice." Emily Router almost begged, but her composure of authority was still standing. Edward crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Then just don't do the damn song number. Your Drama Club has plenty of other antics to fill that up." He honestly suggested which earned a kick on the shin. He shot a death glare at the culprit. "What the hell?!"

"Just shut up! You're making this worse!" Winry fired in gritted teeth.

"I'm giving her a suggestion!"

"All the members of the club are already occupied with their respective roles for the musical. The song number is crucial for it will give time for the performers to change costumes for the next act. We cannot leave the audience hanging for that long." The Drama club adviser explained patiently, looking at her two students for understanding.

"I'm not doing it." Edward raised his hands; wiping his person out of it. The other student standing beside him wanted to say the same thing, but she glanced hesitantly at the almost pleading eyes of Ms. Router.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but-"

"I won't give you any detentions for the rest of the school year. No matter what shenanigans you get yourself into." Edward straightened up in his seat at that, surprised at the clear bribery going on here. He looked over Winry, whose jaw was now slacking open in bafflement.

"I'd rather be stuck in your office for three hours rather than perform in your Twinkle Toes clown show." He quoted the name with poison then stood up with hands on his pockets.

"Edward!" Winry scolded with an angry look. "What? You want to do it? Then go do it yourself and be bribed. I don't give a flying fuck." Biting her lip and her losing patience, Winry was about to fire back when Ms. Router sat on chair and bowed her head towards them. "Please, I'm begging you, Edward."

She looked up, her eyes soft and pleading with some hint of tears. "I know you can play the guitar well. If you could just lend your talent for a few minutes-"

"That's none of your business." Edward cut her off, the veins in his neck visibly showing.

"I know I haven't been the best teacher to you in your years of stay in this school, and I admit that in times it is not your fault but mine." Winry was only one thing right now – utterly and speechlessly awestruck at the things happening before her. It was like watching a mountain crumble down as she continued to listen to her cold-hearted teacher's words.

Side-glancing at Edward, she could see him somber down himself, though the tense in his shoulders is still there, hindering him from backing down. "Edward, just this once." Winry offered, a hand on his shoulder. He let out a heavy breath and walked away from her touch, contemplating his choices.

Music is something that is very private for him, and it just really vexed him that his least favorite teacher had known about his guitar skills. If he played up there in her stage, then everyone will know. And on top of that, he hates the old hag.

Turning around, he gave Ms. Router a hard look then swept his eyes to the blonde Winry girl and sighed. "Are you serious about giving us immunity from your detentions?" He firmly inquired, to which Ms. Router nodded vigorously in return. "Of course! No detention for the rest of the year!"

Edward crunched his brows as he let those words roll in his mind. No detention for the rest of the year means no more pointless hours with the bitch until he graduates.

"Come on, just think about it like a couple of minutes in hell. Once we get down from that stage we're out of the fire again." Winry shrugged, her eyes flickering at the forlorn middle-aged woman who was looking at him expectantly.

Putting his hands again inside the pockets of his beaten up jeans, he stared at Winry for a second before letting out a small smile. She said she can't sing but just to help this good-for-nothing teacher she's willing to give up some of her dignity in front of the whole campus? "It's not like you have a choice once you're getting sent to hell." He simply stated with a shrug. He was just too tired to retaliate any further and getting his detentions off his back will give him more time to go home and rest.

Both women in the room smiled in glee. As morbid as it is, it was definitely a yes. "Thank you so much! I owe you my life, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell! Be at the auditorium fifteen minutes before the show. Again, thank you so much!" With that and a few strong handshakes, from which Edward snatched his hand away immediately, Emily Router was out of the room to bring out the news to her club, leaving the two teenagers alone.

A flat silence covered the two until one of them turned a pale face towards the other.

"We just agreed to sing in a musical." Winry breezed, still processing the blur of events in her mind.

"Technically it's just you. I'm playing the guitar." Edward pointed out without mercy. Winry looked up at him slowly, a look of fear and despair. He really has no trace of empathy. "It's not going to be that bad, right? I mean, it's just a musical. Not much people will be watching it, anyway."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Holy Christ, that's a lot of people." Winry freaked out as she and Edward poked their heads over the red curtains to see the mass of students and teachers watching the performance intently. This was the last act before they perform their filler number. Pulling themselves back to the dark back stage, Winry began to fidget with the end of her shirt and bite her nails in agitation.

"Will you just relax? You're working yourself up so much I think you're going to throw up on stage." Edward reprimanded then went back to one of the blue folding chairs and tuning the blue guitar that the Drama club lent him, twisting the tuners here and there before occasionally strumming the strings to check some chords. His mouth formed into a grim line at how the guitar was clearly not carefully maintained.

"Why are you_ not_ nervous? It's not like you performed on stage before, right?" She demanded rather than asked which stiffened the Elric boy from his actions. He looked at her with clear annoyance which Winry replied with a raised brow. Picking up the papers beside him, he reached his arm over for her to take them. "Just learn the lyrics so we can get this over with."

Winry shooed the papers away like they're some dirty parasites. "Scripts make me nervous. Besides, I know the song. Luckily." She let out a few more heavy hyperventilating breaths before her nerves calmed down a bit. She had never been this nervous and that fact just added to her discomfort.

"Just relax. Don't think about the people." Edward advised and ran his adept fingers over the nylon strings. They could already hear the announcement of the end of act five, the applause of the crowd loud and wild. "Just get a connection with my playing and let your singing drift away with it."

Winry nodded, actually liking the way he said that. "Right, right. Drift away."

"Now folks, before we go back to our marvelous musical, we have a special song number by two of the senior students from Class B! Please welcome our wonderful performers, Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric!"

A few murmurs echoed everywhere in the auditorium at the mention of the last name, surprise and excitement mixing in the faces of the students and even the teachers.

"That's us." Edward announced then took the lead towards the stage, Winry shakily keeping in tow. Once they got pass the red curtain, the excited whispers among the audience and looks they were giving her with a phrase of 'Is she a new student?' here and there were really making her want to puke in embarrassment. It was starting to dawn to her that this is just too much. What the hell was she thinking? She doesn't even sing in the shower for crying out loud.

Edward took his seat and began to test his guitar with the microphone amplifying it, adjusting the capo a little further down on the neck before trying it again. He seemed to be natural with the guitar and mindless about the people watching them that it made Winry jealous. It really looks like this isn't his first time performing. Unsure of what to do as she waited for him, she walked towards the microphone stand and tapped the head, which sent a successful clear feedback on the speakers. She glanced back at her classmate for guidance, sweat building along her temples. "I don't think I can do this." She mouthed at him, who threw her a cold-hearted, "Just do it." before focusing on his test plucking. Turning back, she finally faced the mass of at least three hundred people looking intensely at her. Gulping hard, she took a moment to gather her thoughts before her first words on stage echoed in the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I'm Winry Rockbell, new student." She started awkwardly, waving a hand a little over the gawking audience who seemed to be waiting for her to do something better than that. "And um, this is Edward Elric on the guitar." The referred person gave a stern stare towards the audience before going back to his guitar. Winry wanted to whack him for not helping her out here even just a tiny bit. "And we're going to play Paramore's 'The Only Exception' as we wait for our real performers to get ready for Act six." That earned some giggles from the crowd and it made Winry smile in triumph, her confidence somewhat boosted up.

Looking to her right for Edward, he glanced back at her with his fingers already set on a G major. "Ready?" She asked squeamishly. For a brief moment, it made Edward smile, a sudden gush of memories filling him. "Ready when you are."

Giving him a small chortle, she nodded then turned to face the audience. With that on cue, Edward began to strum the intro, his fingers expertly switching between G major, D minor and a few other ones that he invented here and there.

Winry let her body sway a bit with wonderful notes, listening intently for her cue to sing. After another round of the same chords, blue eyes went straight looking to the audience with composure as the first lyrics began.

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind **_

The audience, together with Edward, perked up their heads in astonishment at the wonderful sweet voice coming out of the shy, new girl, mesmerized at this surprise. Edward tried to focus on his chords as he looked at her at the same time. Even if it was still shaky, her voice was definitely amazing.

_**He broke his own heart and I watch as he tried to reassemble it**_

Her voice began to gain have its momentum, her hands now firmly gripping the neck of the microphone. His fingers slid to play a new chord, fingers spread along the four frets as he strum in the song's pattern.

_**And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget**_

She let her voice carve her emotions as Edward's guitar led it and drift it away.

_**And that was the day that I promise I never sing of love if it does not exist**_

She turned slightly to her partner as she sang the lyrics and for a moment, blue eyes connected to golden ones, communicating with each other along the melody. It was a connection that made her feel at ease, a feeling as natural as breathing. A bright smile tugged her lips before she returned to her audience, her fear and anxiety completely washed away.

_**But darling you are, the only exception**_

The guitarist began to bob his head along the song, his mind and soul at the captive of the harmony, his fingers stroking and sliding along the instrument like it was second nature.

_**Oh you are, the only exception**_

Cheers and jibes from the crowd began to resound along the performers. She even saw Schezka stood from her seat and shouted 'Go Winry!'

_**You are, the only exception. **_

Winry began to feel a self that she had never known before. The voice inside her kept letting itself out, pouring into the song.

_**You are…the only exception**_

She backed away from the microphone slightly as she let Edward's strumming take over this time, one hand holding the microphone as she let her body dance slightly, smiling at the audience who began to applaud in their seats, shouting her and Edward's name.

_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts**_

She shook her head as if to agree with the lyrics, her eyes closed, letting the song possess her.

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face**_

Edward dared to look at her again, a little afraid that if he did, she will truly captivate him and never let him free. But he still did, and thought that being a prisoner of such solidarity won't be so bad compared to having freedom in misery.

_**And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable…distance**_

Her sensual voice mingled with the air and made the people in the room wanting, clearly not getting enough as they leaned on their seats and listened for more.

_**And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content…with loneliness**_

After that she took the microphone from the stand and walked more ways to the front, leaning towards the edge of the stage with her other hand gripping the stand for support.

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

Leaning a bit more forward off the edge, she sang that line with such conviction that the audience at the front row had gone wild and stood up to sing along with her.

_**For you are, the only exception**_

She then stepped closer to Edward's side and held her voice high as the chorus came.

_**You are the only exception**_

Half of the crowd were already standing and clapping their hands in tune with the song.

_**Oh you are the only exception**_

Everyone, even the people outside the auditorium began to stand along and watch them. Winry beamed and continued to let her voice carry her away.

_**You are the only exception**_

She pointed towards the audience, bending her legs a bit as she reached a high note at 'exception', making the standing crowd roar in applause. Swaying along the interlude, she saw one of the first years jumping in excitement as they rocked with their invisible guitars.

"You're the man, Edward!" Someone in the second year section boomed and she peeked just in time to see a proud smirk cross upon the Elric's lips.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't**_

Winry shook her head once more with the lyrics words, her body leaning towards the audience.

_**Let go of what's in front of me here**_

Everyone in the room was singing along with them now, their pounding fists in the air making the performance look like a live concert.

_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

"Oh oh oh ooooh! Oh!" The singer rocked her long, loose locks along her body and raised her microphone in feat. The audience went rampage as she finished and won that awfully high note by a landslide.

_**You are the only exception**_

The students and even some of the stiff teachers began to sing along by heart, their eyes hypnotized as they followed along Winry's singing voice.

_**You are the only exception**_

Another voice in the microphone joined her this time, and swiveled her blond head to the side and looked at her duet slash guitarist, a microphone suddenly at his side as his voice mingled with hers in perfect harmony.

_**You are the only exception**_

Another new chord was strummed by Edward as he continued to sing the last iteration of the chorus with her, his eyes briefly acknowledging the cheers directed at him before going back to his fingers on the strings.

_**You are the only exception. Oh you are the only exception**_

Edward's voice rang clear beside hers this time, his baritone showing its hidden talent. It was amazing how he could sing like that and play the guitar proficiently at the same time.

_**You are the only exception**_

Some of the Drama club performers went out of the backstage to peek at the roaring song number, clapping and singing along in their tree costumes.

_**You are the only exception**_

Winry dared another glance and this time she was caught again by her partner's golden gaze. They grinned at each and had the same thoughts that this is not such a bad idea after all.

_**Oh you are the only exception**_

He let her voice dominate over his as she again hit another high note magnificently, the curl of her voice gaining shouts of praise from everyone.

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

She noticed Edward didn't sing along with her anymore. Feeling a bit bad if she took all the credit to end this song by herself, she raised her eyebrows at him, signaling him to sing the last of the song with her.

_**Oh and I'm on my way to believing**_

Their voices spiraled together in perfect melody, making it sound like the song was truly theirs. Strumming the last chord as an ending, everyone went from standing still to jumping with endless rounds of applause, chanting Winry and Edward's names with vigor.

Beaming, Winry made a small bow. "Thank you." She said then waited for Edward to collect his instrument before they started to retreat.

"Now that was something else! Who here wants to hear some words from our splendid performers?" The master of the ceremony shouted and Winry twirled around to see him beside her, microphone extended towards the audience for an answer.

From the rowdy applause and cheers of affirmation, it definitely means that their hell on stage wasn't over yet. "I think that's a yes! Just a couple of questions so don't be afraid! Our Twinkle Town performers have to get back and own it here soon anyway." The onyx-haired announcer mused and gestured to the poking heads of the Drama club members.

"Whatever." Edward muttered as shift his weight to the other foot, lazily settling the guitar on the floor as he played it around by its neck.

"Let's start with you, Edward." The MC taunted playfully which almost made Edward glare daggers at him if it wasn't for Winry's shoulder bumping rather violently against his.

"Behave. It's almost over." She whispered to him through gritted teeth before plastering a fake smile on her face once again. Growling under his breath, he decided he will concede with her this time.

"It seems like everyone doesn't have prior knowledge of your out-of-the-world talent with the guitar because man, did you just see how awfully better his playing compared to Paramore?!" He exclaimed which gained wild rounds of screams from the audience, which was from most of the female population. Edward couldn't help but to roll his eyes, using his best ability to do it as subtle as possible when the head of the mic was suddenly under his chin.

"I've been practicing." He stated in a monotone voice to which, in Winry's surprise, received a whole lot of squeals than it deserved to have.

"Seems like you have a lot of fans already, Edward." He pointed out cheerily followed by loud cries of the said Edward Elric fan club.

"But sorry girls, we're running out of time so let's ask the last question to our lovely vocalist, Ms. Winry Rockbell!" A louder set of voices chanted and wooed as Winry smiled and blushed as the MC wrapped an arm around her shoulders. At this point, Edward made sure that the roll of his eyes could be seen from across the auditorium.

"So how long have you been singing?" He asked casually and held out the mic for her.

Stuttering a bit, she replied, "This was my first time performing on stage." It wasn't the whole truth, but still the truth. God, why was she suddenly thinking like some kind of a celebrity?

"Olala! We have some modest performers here. In that case, you should perform more on stage with us because we totally love you, Winry. Right, guys?" A loud agreement from the crowd of students and teachers answered.

"You said you're a new student, right?"

"Yes I am. Very new." Winry giggled, leaving the fact that this is just her third day as a Central High student.

"Well then, from now on, you're _the _new student and everyone here will be waiting for your next performance!" He exclaimed in a very loud voice which earned another round of cheers from the audience. "Again, thank you so much our performers, Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric from Class 4-B!" Taking that as their cue to exit, Winry halted for a second for another bow towards their 'fans' before sauntering after Edward.

"Hey wait!" Winry called when she saw him reached the last of the steps. Taking two steps at a time, she was just in time to appear in front of him when he turned around with a rather sour look.

"What?"

Not really knowing what to say, she stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what just happened up there. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, truly clueless. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and smiled genuinely at him for the first time since they met.

"For singing with me." Edward stared at her, making her feel that she just said the most idiotic line ever.

"No problem. If you read the script, it said there that I'm supposed to sing with you starting after the interlude." He stated while setting the guitar securely in his arm. Winry stared at him for a while, digesting his words. Then she glared. Edward chuckled with a shake of his head then headed towards one of the exits.

"You only sang with me on the last chorus. You jerk!" She vexed rather weakly. She wanted to scream another line of obscenities for his uncaring walking back when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face her.

Then he did something that mildly shocked her. He gave her a lousy thumb's up, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips. "Amazing voice. You should do this more often." With that, he returned on his tracks, the guitar protruding from his side.

Winry watched him for a while, pondering that the connection wasn't just her voice and his playing.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to write this chapter for a long while and I finally did! Hope you enjoy! And Happy Holidays! ^^


End file.
